Talk:Elementalist Vabbian armor
Eyes These still need more cleaning up... There are two male ele pictures in the female headgear section - an empty image link is better than crossdressing, as it is more accurate and also promotes someone to fill it in correctly. Another note, the icons for all elementalist headgears are identical - I'll link the male headgear icons to the same picture as the female. Tain 11:35, 23 March 2007 (CDT) just added in the last missing male head energy storage piece Antz191 08:10, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I just updated all the female eyes to new names and new images. Only the front views so far, but will have profiles in an hour or two. RoseOfKali 03:54, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Added sideviews, hope everyone likes it. I decided to take these against a dark wall instead of Isle of the Nameless, since it's hard to see the glow on a light background. The light is not 100% neutral, but pretty close, and it's not affecting the colors of the "eyes" anyway. RoseOfKali 04:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Masks? Is this a copy paste error or does Vabbian Elementalist armour have masks instead of eyes or auras? And does anyone have images of the headgear? -- Gordon Ecker 04:40, 13 November 2006 (CST) :They are eyes, images can be found here. I will edit it in the article. — Stylva 05:28, 13 November 2006 (CST) ::I haven't made it this far on my Elementalist yet, but the image implies that there is no special art associated with the Energy Storage eye, anyone able to confirm? --Valentein 11:21, 15 November 2006 (CST) :::Are we allowed to use those pictures from gwonline? If so, I'll be happy to use them in the Elementalist Headgear article. :::— Helena 01:36, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::Ask the one who posted the picture in the first place if it is okay... Then it shouldn't be a problem, I think. — Stylva 10:01, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::::I asked her. In the same thread, I also found some pictures of Paragon headgear and Nightfall Mesmer headgear, which I also asked about. This was my post, and this is the answer I got. So, what to do next? :::::— Helena 01:58, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::::::Use the pictures unchanged, and leave a note on their pages saying where you got them from, giving credit that way. That's my opinion, anyway. I think it should be enough after what Scutilla stated. — Stylva 08:21, 24 November 2006 (CST) Image:Elementalistvabbianheadod1.jpg until better images are uploaded keeping this here - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:54, 3 February 2007 (CST) should there be a note that the male legging's dont have any visible affect from dyeing?--[[Domon Kasho]] 14:35, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Absolutely! That's an important note imo :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:33, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::i now see that the part that dyes on the leggings is the belt which can only be seen while topless--[[Domon Kasho]] 22:50, 14 March 2007 (CDT) graphics problem from a certain distance away from the back of my vab armor (dyed white btw) the lines become screwy, this a glitch? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nittle Grasper ( ) }. :Maybe. It could either be a glitch or just Wikipedia:aliasing due to low graphics settings. Try putting the graphics settings as high as possible. If the error still occurs, you could take a screenshot and submit a bug report. If increasin the graphics settings does fix it then unfortunately the only think you can do is upgrade your graphics card. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Does anyone else have the problem that dyes affect the different armor pieces in a different way? Some pieces seem to have a standard white or black inserted in them... crap gallery omfg this armor looks so much more awesome in the game i didnt even know! I wish i had bought it... almost.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:15, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :Best ele armor in game (female and male) — Skakid9090 21:15, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Color changing Anyone else notice it gets darker the further you go down? It's most noticeable with the top and leggings. Silver dye turns the boots black. Kind of a neat effect, I like it. --Macros 03:47, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. This armor has some of the mosts unique dyeing effects. --Lann 00:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ehh its almost as good as elite sunspear ele. =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :This > The most common armor ever any day imo. Then again, Elite Hydro + Glacial Gaunts = win'est ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) gallery options Okay so Khazad and I both went to do this gallery on the same day. When I bought this armor I was very excited to be able to contribute some new elementalist armor to the galleries. I bought it Sunday night and was going to the pictures today. Well, I went and did them all and was about to upload them when I saw that Khazad already got to it. (What are the odds!?). I must say I'm kind of disappointed because I wanted to do it and all. But, I won't replace it if the pictures Khazad uploaded are better than mine. His are slightly larger (my ele is small or something) and she has dark skin. The only other real difference (the only one that seems to matter) is that he took his shots from a face on angle and I took mine so that the body was more facing the camera. I won't hide the fact that I really wanted to use my pics because I'm vain like that. But I would like to know if anyone thinks that his are better because they are larger or mine are better because tehy are more front oriented. I put here a pic of what angle mine are at. I really could use opinions because I definitely won't replace superior shots with inferior ones no matter how sad my pride is. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:48, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :The other differences are that mine is at the 1:3 size ratio recommended in the S&F, mine appears to be taken with teh sun more on me (this could be good or bad) because Khazad's is darker. And my dye is blueish not red. And lastly, Khazad's entire gallery is done at an almost perfectly consistant location on the beach and even the water line is in the same spot. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:54, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::The size aint a lot different, tbh. In my opinion, noone is superior to the other. You'll usually look medium-straight towards someone (Khazad), but if you want to see the armor, you'd turn your view a bit (Jedi). If you want to do it the easy way: Leave it like this, there's not a huge difference (ofcourse, this is just my opinion). Or you could make this a long winding discussion. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::I like the fact that Jedi's displays the armor more fully, but I suppose either would work. :] 18:20, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I prefer Jedi's pictures a million times better than Khazad's due to the fact that this is an armor gallery, not a face gallery. Jedi's pictures show the armor at a much better viewing angle, and if you look at any of my female necro armor galleries (I did all the elite ones), I did them the same way. Yes, I'm obsessive about the positioning always being the same, and the sizes and all, but what really matters is what you see as far as the armor goes, and seeing the side of the chest piece in the "front" view doesn't seem very correct for an armor gallery. It was very nice of Khazad to contribute, and his images would be infinitely better than what was there before, but this is a wiki, if someone has something better to post, by all means, do it. It was also very polite of Jedi to ask about our opinions before over-uploading the images. And as you can already tell, I prefer hers over the Khazad's and would like to see them on the page. The image sizes can be easily cropped for a 1:3 ratio and made to be consistent between all the images (mine are always the same size for all views, except for some special cases, like Monument and 15k Cultist, which had to be wider for the back view of the skirt, so I did a custom template for them if you look at the code). Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE upload them! Thank you. RoseOfKali 18:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Also to address some of your concerns, with a small character there is something you can do to maximize the pixel size of your images for a future gallery, if you ever do another one. Click Ctrl+Shift+H to turn off all interface which can obscure your character. Then use the mouse right-click to zoom you camera all the way to your character, so that in Full-screen view the feet a just a nick away from the bottom of the screen. This way you get the "largest" appearance of your character. To get the background the same in all images I just use the A and D keys to "spin" my character in place and use my backpack slots grid to re-align with water levels when the interface is ON (and don't move the backpack on the screen it until all shots are taken) (use Ctrl+Shift+H again to turn interface back on to realign for back/side views and re-equip for component views/dyes). RoseOfKali 19:03, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::So I do the armor in /attention and I get told to do it differently, I do the armor "front on" and I get told to do it differently- I can see why some people don't contribute. As for the 3:1 ratio, I had the option to have it slightly wider or have a heap of air/blank space above the head/below the feet- which looks horrible. Primeval and Vabbian also 'wide' armor, the size comes from the 'profile' view as I chose to maintain all the pictures the same size, if I did it in /attention it would have been done to 170x510 (like 75% of the gallery and conforming to the 3:1). As for which one to upload, I don't mind- all coherency between the Ele armor galleries is lost anyway. Khazad Guard 02:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Please, do not get offended. I know how much work it takes to get a single gallery up. And I don't know who told you to do /attention of frontal shots, but the top of this page has a neat guide on how to do it. I'm sure you can see how females twist their bodies, and their faces do not at all match the front of the armor. This makes it frustrating when you look at an armor gallery and can't figure out how it looks facing the chest. And I'm sure you've seen plenty of comments about how /attention causes clipping issues with most armor sets. As far as sizes, not everything can be made to look good in a 3:1, like Necromancer Monument armor/Female, for example. If you look at the code, I had to custom-make the template to accomodate the strange width from the back, but this way, I minimized he sky overhead and kept the 3:1 on the front image, which is used in many reference pages and is the one that's desired to be 3:1 more than any others. Your contributions are appreciated, and your images will stay if Jedi decides to not upload hers, but this is a wiki, and I will quote the note you see on every page when you submit an edit: "If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it." Any contribution is infinitely better than nothing, but the fact that there is something there does not mean you cannot try to make it better. Please, don't get discouraged by this. I also had a rough start here. The more things you do, the more you learn and become better at it. RoseOfKali 06:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I came off a bit hard on the last comment, it can just get extremely frustrating. Anyway, I must thank you for that link, I wasn't aware of that article (unless I missed it) and went directly off what the S&F guide said. I'm in the process of doing the Elite armor I currently have again, hopefully to get some coherency back for the Armor page. Thanks again Rose of Kali. Khazad Guard 07:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Good luck. :) RoseOfKali 17:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I am saddened... Jedi... WHYYYYY?... RoseOfKali 17:59, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :I think you might want to make a comment on Jedi's talk page about this :P Methinks she forgot or something. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Dye... Just a warning to anyone else looking to buy this armor: don't waste money (only 400g but whatever) on trying to dye this orange... it looks horrible. My ele always wears orange, so I tried it and instantly regretted it. The dyed area is a horrific pastel color that can't be darkened, apparently, and it's just different enough from the trim to clash. (I quickly redyed mine blue + silver, and I'm much happier). Tested the other dyes, and they all looked good (well, couldn't test black/white/brown)... guess orange is just the one exception. Pity. Qing Guang 01:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to see this "horrific pastel color." :P I guess I can cheat and walk into the HoM wearing something orange on my ele, I don't have vabbian ele armor. RoseOfKali 03:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Is it just me... Or does the 'flame eye' look like a little flaming pile of dog doo? I got it for my ele and was like... O_o 14:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :You aren't the only one.... Jink 14:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC)